


[Podfic of] Beautiful Game / written by valderys

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Football, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://valderys.livejournal.com/45282.html">Beautiful Game</a> by valderys<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:35:55</p><p>Bradley didn't tell anybody about the football tournament, but he most particularly didn't tell Colin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Beautiful Game / written by valderys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52558) by [valderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys). 



> draig_glas pointed out that I mispronounced a couple place-names. valderys tried to help me out, but I am apparently made of fail. Forgive me?

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/egfeqh9rffp5wd5zwqy3020z405k8pb2.mp3) | 33.1 MB | 00:35:55  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/no6wgxf4124uwz1ysp4lwjiaj61wzuqu.m4b) | 30.7 MB | 00:35:55  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beautiful-game).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> » The [photo bases](http://loreley-se.livejournal.com/461208.html) were provided by loreley_se.  
> » The song is _The Beautiful Game_ from the Andrew Lloyd Webber and Ben Elton musical of the same title.


End file.
